Wada toh Nibhana
by Palak96
Summary: set after cid vs adaalat karamyudh... abhijeet... ko kuch hua tha... peep in... duo os..


**A/N: hi friends.. this an OS after cid vs adaalat karamyudh episode.. I think fw waale.. bhul gaye ki abhijeet sir.. aur kd sir.. ne.. hmm.. padhlo pata chal jaayega… DUO hai.. aur yeh sukmani please accept this as your.. birthday gift.. I know todha late hai.. but.. kya karu.. busy thi… **

After case solved.. duo were in bureau others were working… abhijeet went to daya…

Abhijeet: daya..

Daya: haan abhijeet…

Abhijeet: mai bahut hi khush hun… tum begunah sabit ho gaye.. mai toh pehle se hi janta tha ki mere bhai kabhi kuch galat nahi kar sakta..

Daya smiled.. abhijeet.. maine bhi majburi mei sab qubool kiya agar main aisa nahi karta toh masoom bache maare jaate.. aur bina wajah masoom ki jaan chali jaaye.. yeh mai kaise hone deta..

Abhijeet: I am proud of you daya.. adli mujrim pakra gaya… tumhari hi madad se..

Daya: haan.. tumne aur kd ne.. milke ussey pakar liya.. abhijeet was feeling dizzy… he was closing hi eyelids.. again and again after few seconds.. daya looked at him.. abhijeet.. tried.. to control…

Daya: abhijeet.. tum tek toh ho…

Abhijeet: haan daya.. mujhe kya hona hai… I am fine.. tum kaam karo..

Daya doubted.. he wanted to ask further but abhijeet went to his desk to work…

Abhijeet pov: yeh kya ho raha hai mujhe.. kahi wo.. zeher ka asar.. par.. band ho gaya tha.. phirse.. few times… abhijeet jerked his head behind… and he started to sweat… abhijeet got up to drink somewater… he was walking.. to the table but.. he holded his head… and… was about to fall.. when two strong hands grabbed him… he was watching his each steps.. since beginning..

Daya: abhijeet… he shouted… by the time abhijeet had already shut his eyes… daya.. trying to wake him up.. he spread water on his face.. but all went in vain… daya got tensed…

Daya: freddy.. jaldi.. se gadi nikalo…

Freddy: yes sir… saying which.. he moved out…

Daya with help of Nikhil carried abhijeet to car.. and.. drove towards hospital… they reach there hospital… in 15 minutes… daya laid abhijeet on stretcher… holded his hand..

Daya: abhijeet.. please.. aakho kholo.. kya hua tumhe… doctor came.. rushed… and took him to operation theatre… daya and others are tensed.. soon nurse comes..

Daya: nurse.. abhijeet.. ko aachanak kya hua..

Nurse: sir.. unhe zeher.. diya gaya hai… excuse me please.. daya was shocked..

Daya: zeher.. kaha se…

After an hour doctor comes out…

Daya: abhijeet.. kaisa hai aab…

Doctor: sir wo abhi khatre se bahar hai zeher ka asar kum ho gaya hai.. jaldi unhe hosh aa jayega…

Daya: doctor.. yeh zeher..

Doctor: yeh zeher dheere dheere asar karta hai.. aacha hua aap unhe waqt pe lee aaye agar yeh zeher deemag mei chad jaata toh muskil ho jaata unhe bachana..

Daya: mai unssey mil sakta hun..

Doctor: haan..

Abhijeet was shifted to room… after an hour.. abhijeet opened his eyes.. he looked around.. daya was sitting there… abhijeet gave him a smile..

Abhijeet: daya.. mai yaha..

Daya: bureau mei behosh ho gaye they…

Abhijeet tries to get up.. daya helps him… aaram se…

Abhijeet: mujhe..

Daya: yahi mai puch raha hun.. tumhari body mei zeher kaise aaya..

Abhijeet: zeher… then he remembered.. daya.. wo.. case mei.. mai aur kd.. bar mei gaye they tab uss ladki ne humhari drink mei.. and tells him all.. daya was stunned..

Daya: kya?

Abhijeet: haan.. yeh chod yeh bata hum gher kab jaa rahe hai..

Daya pov: gher toh mai bejunga tumhe.. kyu kya karna hai…

Abhijeet: daya please.. mujhe hospital mei nahi rehna..

Daya: haan pata hai.. doctor.. se puchke bataunga mei..

Doctors enters sir aap jaa sakte hai gher… aap tek hai.. bas.. yeh dawai le lejiyega… taki puri tarah se zeher aapki body se nikal jaaye… aur.. ek week baad dikhane aa jayiega…

Abhijeet smiled..

Daya (teasing) ek week rakhiye na issey yaha…

Abhijeet: daya mai yaha nahi rahunga.. samjhe tum..

Daya: arrey mei toh mazak kar raha tha…

Soon they left towards home.. there was silence..

Abhijeet tried to speak.. daya.. wo..

Daya: abhijeet gadi chalne doh..

Abhijeet was surprised.. daya bureau..

Daya: gher jaana hai.. kaam hota rahega…

Soon they reached home… abhijeet came out.. and daya too… and they entered into house..

Daya: baitho.. he makes him sit on sofa.. and gives water to him.. to drink..

Abhijeet: nahi..

Daya: dawai ke saath…

Abhijeet: par..

Daya gave him angry glance.. abhijeet took it… daya grabbed the glass and kept it on table.. then looked at abhijeet.. smiled at him.. then folded his sleeves… haan toh tumhe pata hi nahi chala na…

Abhijeet knew now he is.. gone.. pov: maar gaya ab.. daya.. wo..

Daya: kya daya haan? hospital mei sab they isliye mei chup ho gaya.. maan kar raha hai tumhe mei.. bureau mei bhi tumhe chakar aa raha tha tab bhi kuch nahi bole… agar behosh hote nahi toh mujhe kabhi pata chalta nahi… abhijeet was listening… to him… with lower head..

Daya: aise muh maat lakao.. upar dekho.. abhijeet looked up… jante ho.. zeher tha.. koi.. bukhar nahi tha joh aapne aap chale jaayega… haan…

Abhijeet: daya.. wo.. mai tek tha.. baad mei mujhe laga.. ki shayad koi drug ya behosh ka.. hoga.. wo killer ne bas daarne ke liye kaha.. hoga.. zeher..

Daya clapped… wah… kuch bhi ho.. check karwana chahiye tha na.. kuch bhi soch letey ho.. aapne aap ko hero samjhtey ho tum.. tumhe kisi cheez se kuch nahi hoga.. haan..

Abhijeet: Haa hero toh hu..

Daya: tumhe maine bolne ke liye nahi kaha.. hero ho toh.. kya heropanti karte firogey.. hero ko kya chot nahi lagti

Abhijeet: Arey per thik bhi toh ho jata hai na

Daya: haan wo dekh raha hai.. tek hone ke liye.. ilaz ke liye jaana padhta hai.. apr tum toh jaate nahi ho.. chupake baith jaate ho

Abhijeet: Mujhe smajh.. mera matlab meine socha ki sayed aesehi.. chaqqar

Daya: bas tum sochtey hi raha karo.. aur kuch maat kiya karo... tabhi ilaz karwa liya hota toh mujhe tumhe itna kuch kehna na padta

Abhijeet: Are tab kaha.. wo niqal jata na..

Daya: nikal jaata.. phone naam ki ek cheez hai tumhare pass... sachin.. ko phone karte ussey waha bulate... aur.. hospital jaate... uss criminal ko saup kar par nahi...

Abhijeet: Kd bhi nahi gaya tha to mere bhi dimaag se nikal gaya

Daya: wah.. dono ke dono.. superman hai.. itni si badi baat nikal gayi deemag se..

Abhijeet smiled

Daya: yaha mei janab ko daanth raha hun aur yeh muskura rahe hai... daanth andar karo aapne..

Abhijeet: Sorry na yaar

Daya: nahi.. chahiye tumhara sorry haar baar wahi karte ho... phir sorry bolke... khatam..

Abhijeet: Agey nahi hoga pakka

Daya: guarantee detey ho.. iss baat ki

Abhijeet: Ha pakka

Daya: tek hai agli baar agar aisa kuch hua na... toh tumhe.. hospital mei katna hoga ek mahina... samjhe...

Abhijeet: Ha wo acp sir se baat kerlunga he murmured

Daya smiled aur acp sir bhi nahi rok paayengey mujhe aisa karne se..

Abhijeet: Aain... kyu

Daya: kyu? kya? mai unhe samjaunga... ki kitna zazuri hai yeh karna tumhare liye... abhi toh tum aapni harkato se.. baaz aaogey

Abhijeet: Mere pass bhi muh hai mein bhi bol sakta hu.. mein kahunga to kaise mujhpe hukum chalata hai

Daya: kyu bas tumhi hukum chala sakte ho... batao acp sir.. ko.. tumhari kartut.. mei..

Abhijeet: Arey kyu shamat la raha hai chor na aaja yeaha baith

Daya: kya hai?

Abhijeet: Baith na

Daya sits.. not looking at him..

Abhijeet: Idher dekh na

Daya looked at him...

Abhijeet: Kaha na sorry maaf nahi karega

Daya: nahi.. tears.. he hugged him.. boss.. please.. dubara aisa maat karna.. mai kitna darr gaya tha.. tumhe kuch ho jaata na.. toh mei...

Abhijeet: Arey ro kyu raha hai paagal.. kuch nahi hua..na kuch hoga.. chup.. aise kaise dar gaya mera bahadur bhai

Abhijeet said patting his back

Daya: mai kaha roh raha hun tum hi ho.. mujhe rulate ho.. baar baar...

Abhijeet: Acha? fir to bahut bura huna mein?

Daya: maine aisa toh nahi kaha abhi..

Abhijeet: To apne itne pyare bhai ko rulata hu.. acha thori hu?

Daya: kisne kaha ki tum aache nahi ho.. bahut aache ho tum bas... aapni sehehat ka bilkul dhyan nahi dete.. laparwahi karte ho

Abhijeet: Agey se nahi karunga pakka promise

Abhijeet said cutely

Looking at daya's eyes after separating from hug

Daya smiled.. bhulna maat aapna promise warna pata hai na

Abhijeet: Meine tujse kiya wada tora kabhie?

Daya: nahi.. todha aur janta hun aagey bhi nahi todogey...

Abhijeet: Aab mil gaya na sakun? ja jake fresh ho ja..

Daya: haan tek hai tum.. tum kamre mei jaake aaram karo..

Abhijeet: Hmm jata hu

Daya goes to his room to freshen up

Abhijeet murmurs emotional blackmail karke wada le liya aab nibhana parega..

Daya: kuch kaha tumhe abhi...

Abhijeet: Hmm kuch nahi ja

Daya: okay.. tum bhi jao.. and daya goes.. in to his room

Saya comes out.. he still sees abhijeet sitting on couch..

Daya: abhijeet tum abhi tak gaye nahi

Abhijeet: Ha wo ja hi raha tha

kaha jaa rahe they chalo.. aaram karo.. abhi aaram ki jarurat hai tumhe..

abhijeet: daya.. yaar tek hun mei..

daya: tumne taan li hai na meri baat nahi sonogey…

abhijeet: nahi.. gussa maat ho jaa raha hun.. abhijeet walked towards his room.. he settled on bed.. when daya came with some.. food..

Daya: lo khao..

Abhijeet: tum?

Daya: mai bhi kha lunga..

Abhijeet: kha na mere saath…

Both eat… after the food daya gives him another medicine..

Daya: nakhre maat karna.. chup chap khalo.. angry glance.. abhijeet took… medicine and.. eat.. ab laithna bhi mujhe padega..

Abhijeet: nahi.. soh raha hun..

Daya smiles.. abhijeet lies down.. closed his eyes and sleeps… due to medicine effect…

After abhijeet's sleep daya murmurs kyu lete rehto ho yea panga.. khud se.. apne liye mat socho per mere liye to.. kd nahi gaya to janab bhi bul gaya kya baat hui.. cid officer ho super human to nahi.. mat karo na aise pls..

He wipes his tears and moves out closing the door

Abhijeet opens his eyes sorry yaar agey se nahi karunga pakkaa

**A/N: thank you for reading… **


End file.
